


the time where MC is dumb and leaves her panties in the kitchen™️

by horsemilk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Food Kink, Implied Belphegor/Reader, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, beel has a big dick and you cant convince me otherwise, polyamorous relationship?? yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsemilk/pseuds/horsemilk
Summary: inspired by my 4am baking session ft horny vibes™
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	the time where MC is dumb and leaves her panties in the kitchen™️

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't exactly a finished product, but ive been itching to at least get SOMETHING posted so it'll get edited later <333

being the avatar of gluttony, you could say beel has a pretty big appetite. so obviously, it would make sense for the orange-haired demon man to have a body that matches his larger than life appetite.

as it turns out, this is indeed the case.

a broader gait than most creatures down in the devildom (possibly even larger than lord diavolo's himself), shoulders and biceps built to carry weights far beyond your human body could ever. smooth pectoral muscles, with abs only god could have crafted.

(oh wait, he did.)

so, you could say beel is a big guy. with a big appetite.

a prime, and the most recent example, would be the hunched form of beelzebub's body pistoning the girth of his cock in and out of your cunt, with no signs of stopping his gluttonous personality from taking all that your sweet body was willing to give the demon.

now, for some context.

… about a half an hour before…

"..clatter, clatter, clatter."

rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you sighed a bit. 

having been a member of the house of lamination for quite some time now, you weren't in the least bit surprised by the 6th brother's nightly escapades.

the red head would be awoken by hunger as precisely 12:41am, take about 5-6 minutes to gather himself and simultaneously sneak past sleeping belphegor, and promptly travel to the kitchen.

depending on his mood, you noticed, beel could eat anywhere from just a small snack (his version of a small snack being 47 pudding cups) to a whole 3-course meal, much to his eldest brother's chagrin…

deciding to see what he was up to this time, you gave a low groan and forced yourself to get up and out of the warm, blanket-y sanctuary of your bed, (he'll deny it if you're to ask, but many of the softest blankets and throw pillows on your bed had been left by belphie during on of his usual 'nap-time-with-mc' moments.), and started following the different hallways of the ancient home to the large kitchen; where a certain tall demon was making a mess, most likely.

the well-worn floor creaked under your steps as you padded along to the large door ahead of you, slightly ajar with light spilling out underneath.

pushing it open with an almost inaudible squeak, you peaked over the edge and scanned across the room.

"beel..?" the carrot top man popped his head up from behind the grin and gave a large grin towards you, eyes twinkling. smiles from beelzebub were one of a kind, kind enough to melt the heart of anyone and always had a way of making your heart stutter.

the large man shuffled a few steps in place to gather the arm full of goodies securely in his hold and kicked the refrigerator door shut, muttering a gleeful "hey, mc."

"hi beel! hungry tonight?" you teased and walked over to where he stood at the counter, making sure he had all the snacks he was searching for earlier.

beel blushed a bit, all the way from his ears to cute nose and chuckled, "yeah.. you know how it is." 

you looked curiously at the ingredients on the counter top; more parts of a whole food than ready-to-eat snacks.

glancing up at him you inquired, "what's all this? are you cooking something?"

he nodded his head in conformation and cocked his head to the side.

"i'm making banana bread.. do you want to help me? it'll be easy, it's a simple recipe."

with those violet eyes staring at you so eagerly, who were you to deny him? "of course, sounds fun!"

if he had a tail, you're sure it would wag in excitement.

"great! i already got all of the ingredients out, so--" he paused his sentence midway and unexpectedly grabbed you by the waist, large hands splayed across your hips, and hoisted you up next to the area of the counter he was standing at, "--we just have to mix everything together and bake it!"

the marble was frigid under the chub of your thighs, but enough to make your head stop spinning and calm the heat raging in your body from a simple touch from the demon.

shaking away the dizziness, you gave your thumbs up of approval and got to work with him.

"first, we mash the banana. then add the melted butter, baking soda, and uhhh.." he trailed off, a smudge of ink covering the next few words.

"oh!" you chime in, "salt. and then vanilla."

he smiles and again, a toe-curling feeling erupts within you, cheeks glowing. 

"how did you know that, mc? have you done this before" beel asks impressed.

you nod your head with a cheeky smile. "yep!" you chirp. "i used to make banana bread all of the time back in the human realm. it was an easy way to pass the time and distract myself, alongside giving me something yummy to eat." 

sharing pieces of your life from the human realm always made you feel odd, like you would offend one of your beloved housemates. but with beel? he loved hearing about it.

once when you asked if it made him uncomfortable talking about your old home, he responded with "not at all, mc. sometimes i feel special hearing about parts of yourself that aren't from here. it makes me feel nice when we share those moments, i like having something like that to keep that my brothers don't."

you sigh nostalgically at the memory and smile shyly up at the towering demon. even with the boost of height the counter top gave you, beel was still a very large man (man? demon? who knows.) and stood like a skyscraper adjacent to you.

"let's get mixing, hm?"

adding the rest of the ingredients in was easy enough, but getting the entirety of the 1 ½ cups of flour added in to the batter to mix in properly, was proving to take a bit of patience.

however, beels preferred route of getting the flour to incorporate was a bit different than what you imagined.

"b-beel!" you whisper-shrieked, conscious of the time of night it was. beel's haphazard stirring had managed to get a glob of batter onto your thigh, about the size of your thumb. 

"be careful, you're making a mess!"

he hummed in response, not seeming concerned at all with the words coming from your mouth and set his sights to the bit of creamy batter coating a small section of your thigh, he couldn't help but drool.

you sighed, similar to an exasperated mother towards her child, and gesture towards a nearby hand towel. 

"could you hand that to me? the batter should be mixed enough, let clean up a little and then dump it in the.. the thing. the thing it bakes in."

beelzebub ignored your fumble with words and instead leaned down towards you suddenly, startling you to let out a confused "uhh, beel?" and with no hesitation, he dragged his tongue across the supple skin of your thigh.

shocked into a stupor, you couldn't even think clearly enough to say a word, or shove him away. you just sat there cheeks a furious shade of cherry red, mouth gaping.

he withdrew his tongue from the flesh of your thigh, saving the creamy consistency of the uncooked delicacy and gave a satisfied "mmm."

however, instead of standing back up from his hunched position, he stayed in place locking eyes with you, a daring look across his face.

"...you taste good. why didn't you tell me before?"

somehow your sweet, usually docile beel managed a wolfish grin, and it was then you knew he was aware of exactly what he was doing.

"i-..you, uhm-!" you spat out gibberish, unable to pull together a coherent sentence. 

deciding to give some space and not overstep any boundaries, the demon finally withdrew from your personal bubble, pressing a large palm to the meat of your thigh for support as he attempted to pull himself up back to full height.

your hand shot out like a bullet, snagging onto his collar like your life depended on it, a pleading look on your face. 

"w-wait-!" he raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for an explanation he already knew the answer to. 

"well? what is it, mc?"

you shivered a bit at the intensity of his direct gaze, and steeled yourself as much as you possibly could.

for this statement, you'd need all the strength you could get…

"aren't you hungry…?"

\---

beel was, in fact, very hungry.

beel starved for you with the passion of a malnourished shell of a demon, instead of the well-fed man that he was.

he slurped and sucked and licked at your cunt with more fever you were aware he was capable of managing, and you were beginning to learn that its costly to underestimate him.

shoved up like a pretzel against the kitchen counter, you couldn't help but think to yourself; 

"diavolo, if you can hear this, please don't kick me from the RAD program."

and then an afterthought.

"it's not my fault that beelzebub is so attractive, and came with a bitchin' personality too.."

looking up at you with a slicked mouth and nose, beel then decided to take it upon himself to get that look off your face-- you shouldn't be able to still think.

he worked harder with his tongue motions against your cunt and used a calloused thumb to rub circles against your clitoris, using his free arm to keep your legs shoved up against the cabinets above while his tongue kept busy inside you.

stars clouded your brain into a pile of useless much, small "mmh!" 's and "a-ahh..!" 's escaping your drooling lips.

with a final frenzy of sucking to your sensitive clit, he pushed you over the edge into a powerful orgasm.

your arms gripped his brightly colored hair tighter than ever and a high pitched squeal left your lips, unable to monitor your noise even in a room where anybody could walk in.

most likely, one of his brothers.

beel didn't seem to be concerned at all with that happening, though-- and guided you through your climax with broad swipes to your slit. (whether or not this is to give you a better experience, or for his own greedy hunger for your nectar, we may never know)

gasping for breath, you gathered yourself and tried to recover from the mind wreck the demon had just sent you into.

"aren't you.. a-aren't you tired, beel?”

he smiled again with that broad grin you adored from him and stood up looking completely unaffected from the whole experience, except maybe from the bit of shine to his chin.

"not really. I enjoyed that, thank you mc."

polite as ever, beel let you stretch your legs out a bit before getting a serious look on his face once again. 

“we can end it here, mc...i know i’m big.” he had a solemn expression adorning his features, it just looked wrong on somebody normally so positive. “i don't wanna hurt you.”

shaking your head at him you gathered his cheeks in your hands thoughtfully and pressed your forehead to his, looking into his gorgeous gem hued eyes intimately. 

“you could never hurt me beel,” he gave a doubtful look, but didn't say anything. 

“trust me on that, okay? you can fit.”

an attempt at a playful look crossed your face, smirking like mammon after a new scam. “have some faith in me, huh? i’m not as breakable as you think, i can take some demon dick, beelzebabe.” you stated with the confidence of a reader-insert character whose vagina knows no limits.

apparently your little speech did something to him, and he proceeded to flip you over onto your back while gripping your thick thighs in each large hand. determination was in his eyes. (as well as extreme horniness wink wonk) 

he used one arm to bar across your legs, the other undoing his multiple belts in quick succession. then finally, he drew his cock out.

straining your neck to get a view of it from the floor, you physically feel your soul ascending. 

“shit.”

you drop your head back to the floor with a thud and stare up at the patterned ceiling a bit manic looking, and it's then that you start remicnicung on life choices. 

“how..” you ponder, “how am i going to get out of this intact.” (you're not going to, sweetie..” the voice in your brain oh-so-helpfully chimes in. the input is in fact not helpful.)

a large breath of air leaves your lungs and while you finish up your little mental prep, beel has begun the physical prep. 

yay.

(authors note; ok for some reason writing about fingering makes me S O uncomfortable so you can all just make a mental note that PREP WAS INDEED DONE the authors just a little bitch and didn't write it)

(ok ok now that you've all done your part in the creative process and imagined the ginger himbo fingered you lets! *claps* get! *claps* fucked! :D)

he held your legs in place firmly with one (slightly damp) hand, and used the other to grasp his fully erect penis, pressing the blunt head to your opening with a careful gesture that just screamed out 'i don't want to hurt you.'

the thick appendage started its slide into you slow but steady, hitting every sensitive area within your walls dead on. 

you were starting to physically feel yourself go a bit cross-eyed.

to make things a bit easier on you, you shifted your hips out into a wider stance and let him press on further, venturing a few more inches in.

small gasps and squeaks escaped you along the way, not quite muffled by your lips.

"i'm almost in. you're doing so good.."

he rubbed at your leg slightly to try and make you more comfortable and eased himself the rest of the way inside with a final snap of his hips

"g-gahh..! b-beel, please fuck me! please please please-" the demon shut your dick-driven hysteric whimpers up and immediately started to plow himself back and forth into you, the powerful demon having no issue manhandling your body to how he wanted, bending you almost in half in the process.

he wasn't silent compared to you however and let deep groans and chuffs escape him, almost like a tiger.

with each new thrust you could feel your sanity being chewed away, along with the head of his cock bumping up into your cervix too of course.

each hit to the spongy interior of your insides and his hip bone rubbing your bottom was stoking the fire inside your lungs and stomach hotter and hotter until finally you let out a strangled gasp, gushing out onto his cock and almost dislocating a joint with how hard you tensed up. (fuckin' grandpa..)

beelzebub showed no signs of letting up at just two orgasms from you and continued his frenzied piston into what felt like your stomach, driving you to overstimulation with a third climax.

"b-beelze-!"

he let out a guttural purr and emptied himself into your warm womb in thick globs, making sure every drop made its way inside you.

you on the other hand were long-passed spent, not offering anything but a satisfied smirk to him as he layed to gentle back unto the cold tile flooring. 

the beast of a man barely worked up a sweat and seemed perfectly content while grabbing a couple bottles of water and scooped you up back into his arms like you were made to be there.

"thank you for that, mc…" he had a blush on his face, as if the aftermath of it all was more embarrassing to him than actually fucking you within an inch of your life.

"i had fun too big guy," you murmed suddenly sleepy again. (man its like 2am now and you have class at rad tomorrow morning smh) "can we go back to your room now?"

beel gave a kind smile and nod, starting the walk back to him and his twin's shared bedroom. 

the ride back was a blur to you and all you remembered before succumbing to sleep was being set down on a large and soft bed, two sets of arms cradling you protectively and a sleepy belphegor muttering something incoherent about "being like damn rabbits…" and then finally falling asleep.

\---

(p.s. the next morning, lucifer may or may not have awoken to a pair of damp women's underwear laying on the floor of the kitchen, then done you both a favor and discarded them in the laundry room) ((p.p.s. his face was very red))


End file.
